


Второе мая - The 2nd of May

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Забытые - The Forgotten [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Джанин понимает, насколько важна эта дата.





	Второе мая - The 2nd of May

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 2nd of May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702269) by [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose). 



> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic120988&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— Прошла ровно неделя с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Ты что, планируешь эти встречи? — игриво спрашивает она.  
— Какое сегодня число? — он улыбается ей в ответ.  
— Второе мая.  
Он застывает, словно статуя.  
— Что-то не так? — годы, проведённые с такими людьми, как братья Холмс и Чарльз Магнуссен, научили её замечать подобные вещи.  
— Они, должно быть, празднуют, — почти шепчет он, выглядя так, словно сейчас находится в совсем другом месте.  
— Перси? — зовёт она.  
Слеза скатывается по его щеке, и он закрывает глаза.  
Когда он открывает их снова, то выражение его лица меняется.  
Он замирает и оглядывает практически пустой книжный магазин, а затем берёт её за руку.  
Прежде чем Джанин успевает понять, что происходит, она слышит громкий хлопок и неожиданно оказывается в совсем другом месте.  
Перси решительно поворачивается к ней, обхватывает её лицо руками и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать.  
Джанин потрясённо смотрит на него.  
— Что ты сделал?  
Он глубоко вздыхает.  
— Джанин, ты веришь в магию?


End file.
